


Still Hers

by CassidyChase36



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Bomb vest, Daddy!Cabe, F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toby is kidnapped with a bomb strapped to his chest, the only one who can save him is his Happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlightwarning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlightwarning/gifts).



> Thank you my best bae ever Megan for giving me this prompt. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it for you. I love you so much.

“Happy, go through the back door. Cabe and I will go through the front. We will distract while you defuse the bomb,” Walter says, running from the van. 

 

“Happy…” Cabe says, grabbing her arm before she can run away. “Bring back our boy.” 

 

Happy gives him a weak, shaky smile at him before taking off. She runs around to the back door quickly and starts on the lock. Her heart is racing and her body is trying to catch up with her mind. She can’t slow down. She can already see herself running through the halls to the 8th door where he is sitting. She has to save him. Now. That’s the same thought she’s had since they had gotten the video of Toby calling out for her with a bloody head and a bomb strapped to his chest. She almost cried in the middle of the garage in the front of everybody. Her voice cracked while yelling for the team to move. No one was moving fast enough. She almost destroyed her favorite crowbar Toby got her for her birthday. She was about to make Walter her piñata when Sylvester found him.

 

Now it’s a race against the clock. She unlocks the door and runs. To him. She finds him in the 8th room just as she thought. He’s there, slumped over with his hands behind his back. His eyes are closed but he has a little smile on his face. 

 

“Ah. You’re back Are you going to torture me more? Are you going to make me beg for her again? Like that will do anything to help me. She doesn’t care.” He says. He looks up and his eyes grow wide. “Oh, it’s you.” 

 

She looks at him with sadness in her eyes. “You idiot.”

 

“I didn’t mean any of that. I didn’t even mean to call out to you. I didn’t know they were filming me.”

 

“Good because you know I care, right?”

 

“Yeah, I can tell by the heavy breathing. And the dilated eyes. And how you look like you want to kiss me again. Which is totally okay by me. It would be actually kinda hot considering that it’s a life or death situation but the bomb might be in the way.” 

 

“Alright, Doc, don’t start with me,” She says scanning the room. “First thing, is there any motion sensors around you?” She looks from his bloody face to the timer. 132 seconds. 

 

“No, just this huge bomb on my bleeding chest.”

 

“Not helpful, Doc,” She says, walking over to him. She bends over at her waist so her eyes are level with the wires. “Okay, the mainframe is connected to 3 pounds of C4. I just have to cut the current from the fuse to the timer.” 

 

“I love it when you talk mechanical to me.” He looks down at her as she kneels between his legs. “I thought we were taking this slow Miss Quinn but here you are between my legs. At least take me to dinner firs-” 

 

She punches him in the knee. “You’re doing it again.” 

 

“Doing what again?” He asks innocently. She looks so beautiful. She’s wearing his favorite outfit of hers that hugs all her curves. Her hair cradles her face so beautifully. He wants to push it out of her face and take a hold of her chin and lean in and….

 

“You’re distracting me,” She says. “Like any other day,” she mumbles under her breath. Her hands still over his chest. 

 

“Like any other day? Have you been checking me out behind my back?” He laughs.

 

“Hold your questions for another time, Doc, I’m about to see if this is the right wire.”

 

“And if it isn’t just know I-”

 

“I know, you idiot. You don’t have to tell me. Now hold still and shut up so I can save you.”

 

“Hap. You save me every day,” He says looking down. He feels her hands gliding over the bomb, over the connected wires, over his heart. Her eyes are focused on the bomb on his chest but her forehead is scrunched with worry. 

 

“Shut up, Doc. Here we go.” She looks down at the wire cutters but stops and looks up into his eyes while she cuts. “I lov-” Snip. The wire is cut and the timer flickers. He knows she wants to say it but she’s scared. Scared of the bomb. Scared of dying. Scared of love. Scared of trusting someone else with her heart. 

 

The timer stops. She’s crying. She rips off the vest and quickly unties his hands. She doesn’t let him have a chance to get up. He holds out his arms as she hurls herself at him. He holds her waist as she cries into his neck. 

 

“I almost lost my moron.” She whines into his neck. “I can’t lose my moron.”

 

“Your moron? Is that really the right thing to call the man you love?” Toby whispers into her hair. He kisses the side of her head as she punches him in the arm with a quick “idiot” in his neck. He feels her smile against his skin. Slowly she ceases her sobbing. 

 

Toby runs his hands down her back to lay on her thighs that rest on either side of his hips. “Maybe I should have a bomb on my chest more often if this is going to happen.” 

 

“Shut up, idiot,” She says, leaning back to run her hands over his chest checking it make sure he’s still alive, still breathing, still hers. 

 

He cups her cheek and brings her face to his. “Make me.” And she does. For a long time. So long that it takes the whole team to arrive for them to detangle themselves.

From that day on, Happy always took the time to run her hands over his chest making sure he’s still alive, still breathing. Still hers.


End file.
